House Loyalties
by angelicmayuka
Summary: A fateful night lands both Harry and Pansy into detention...for a week. Both are just about to realize the other isn't quite who they thought they were and even if they could fall in love by some fluke...what if house loyalties step in?
1. Stumbling

**House Loyalties**

by: angelicmayuka

Chapter 1: Stumbling

**Pansy P.O.V.**

Ok...I know I shouldn't have been wander around the dungeons at bloody 2 o'clock in the morning, but it was this weird urge I had. I blaim this whole stupid..._THING_ on that urge...or maybe at least Potter. Yea. This is Potter's fault...all his fault. I bet you're wonder what the hell I'm blabbering about eh? Well, I'll tell you. It all started at 1:45 a.m.

** '/, Flashback '/, **

**Normal P.O.V.**

Pansy's eyes snapped open into the darkness. She sat up quietly in her four-poster and drew back the emerald curtains. They swished to the side silently; much to her delight. She swung her legs over the side and her feet slid into her furry green and silver slippers. She stood and crept to the common room without waking her house-mates. Sure, they were all in her house and such, but hell, they got annoying you know? She easily got sick of them following her around like mangy dogs and slobbering all over her. She slid to the commonroom door and silently pushed it open. She jumped as quietly as she possibly could to the cold hard stone floor below. She winked to the portrait behind her and went off. She crept around the dungeons to get rid of her restless feelings. Her ears were sharp for Filch or Mrs. Norris, because not even Draco could get her out of this if she was caught. That was another thing. What _was_ with Draco lately? Ever since he got that headboy badge and started working with that mudblood...he seemed different. Oh well, she didn't creep around dungeons thinking of Draco anymore, she had better things to do. Though, she couldn't currently think of anything better to dwell on.

Everything was fine until she heard something below her and she whirled around. However, that had been a _very_ bad idea as she was teetering on the steps of the dungeons. With the momentum of her turning and being on the edge of a step...she fell. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek of terror. The bottom of the dungeons was coming near her faster and faster and she was freaking out. She shut her eyes and awaited the impact. It never came. Instead, she landed into a very strong pair of arms as both her and the other figure tumbled to the floor, but the figure pillowed her fall. She slowly opened her eyes only to have them lock with a stunning pair of emerald orbs behind thick black frames. She gawked. It was Harry Potter. Harry bloody _Potter_. Could her luck _get_ any worse? Maybe...he wouldn't recognize her or something. However...her luck _did_ get worse.

"Parkinson?" came his strangled voice. She cursed to herself silently.

"W-what Potter?" she spat back at him. However she was still rather entertangled in his body. He was sprawled on the floor while she lay on top of him. Harry's mind seemed to finally kick in gear.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing wandering around the dungeons at two in the morning?" he managed to bite out. 'Interesting how attractive he looked when his eyes sparked with anger like that. Wait...rewind! Back up! Did I just say that _Potter_ looked attractive? What in the hell? Stop. Now.' she thought vividly. She however wouldn't lose her pride to this idiotic Gryffindor.

"Could ask the same of _you_ eh?" she retorted.

"True." he mumbled blankly. "Anyway, mind getting off Parkinson?" he finally asked, his eyes dancing in amusement as a light blush spread across her cheeks. A _very_ light blush I might add. She got away from him quickly and sprung to her feet and brushed off her skirt and green bathrobe. He got up lazily like a tiger from his position on the stone floor. Suddenly he pulled out a rather ratty peice of parchement that looked...blank. This caused her to slowly raise one eyebrow.

"Wh-" she began before he cut her off.

"Damn! Filch!" he muttered hurridly. Pansy's eyes widened.

"What?" she shrieked as quietly as she could. His eyes scanned over the parchment quickly before he grabbed her hand and drug her down the hall and shoved her into an empty and incredibly tiny..._broom closet_.

** '/, End Flashback '/, **

**Pansy P.O.V.**

This leads me to where I am now. In a broom closet that's making us _way_ too close for comfort. Outside, I heard footsteps and by the look on Potter's face, so could he. I knew it was Filch...yet how did Potter know he was coming? That stupid prat better have a _damn_ good explanation for both that _and_ why he pulled us into a bloody _broom closet_. I mean really, couldn't he find something better than _this_? It was weird, I could feel his breath on my neck, we were _that_ damn close. I heard Filch outside the closet and we held our breath.

"This is all _your fault_ Potter! I can't _believe_ you! You dragged me against my will by the way, into a-" yet sadly, I was cut off abrubtly as he placed his hand over my mouth.

"I _know_ where we are Parkinson!" He hissed. I glared at him through the darkness not really caring wether he could see it or not. I opened my moth to either speak, bite him, or lick his hand, I don't quite know which, but he noticed and pressed his hand closer, and somehow...his body closer to mine as well. This was definately _way_ beyond _any_ comfort levels that still existed. "Stop it! You'll get us _caught_ Parkinson!" he hissed still quietly.

"Do you smell something my sweet? I see nothing..." he murmered and I could practically invision his creepy crooked grin. I shivered at the thought and I saw Potter look down at me. I just realized that he's taller than me...argh I can't think like that! Who gives a damn? Anyway the footsteps were getting fainter as we both slowly let out our breath. Potter _finally_ released his hand from my mouth and he pulled out that bloody parchment again and he squinted at it.

"They aren't far enough away yet...if we go out...they'll catch us." he muttered. It seemed more to himself than to me though.

"How the hell do you know that Potter?" I finally asked. I was _going_ to get some answers. he looked suddenly very uncomfortable. "...well?" I added. He _definately_ was uncomfortable now, he was pinned under my accusatory glare.

"Uh-I-"

"Don't give me lame excuses Potter. I want answers, and now." I said, my glare hardening. Oooo I was enjoying this, he was all queasy and such. I saw him groping behind his back for the doornob and I stepped closer to him, my face was very close to his and his eyes widened very slightly. Suddenly the closet door flew open and and he fell backwards and I tumbled to the ground with him. He was laying painfully on his back while I was sprawled on top of him...for the second time that night. Both our eyes slowly opened and I could see horror protrayed in his and I knew it was in my eyes to.

"Well, well, well...students out of bed eh? And in a _broom closet_ no less...naughty naughty!" came the taunting voice of Filch above us. We both visiably cringed. _Damn my luck to hell!_

A/N: Yaaay finally started this! XD Thought of the idea at school and it wouldn't get out of my head. o.O XD Like? Yes? No? Maybe? Review and let me know!


	2. Down

**House Loyalties**

by: angelicmayuka

Chapter 2: Down

**Pansy P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe this. I was standing in Professor McGonagall's office next to _Harry Potter_ for God's sake! To make matters even _worse_, Professor Snape was with her! Both of them were staring at us as we were...well...staring at the floor. I waited for the huge lecture to come. I didn't have to wait long either.

"What were you two doing out of your dormitories at _two o'clock in the morning_?" McGonagall started. "Well Mr. Potter? Ms. Parkinson? Like to explain this to me?" she tapped her foot, waiting. Neither of us answered. What were we gonna say? 'Oh sorry Professor McGonagall, we were taking a midnight stroll in somehow the same place at the same time when we suddenly amazingly predicted running into Filch and ran into a broom closet?' Hell, that even sounded stupid in my head!

"Well, this can't go unpunished, even though I dislike doing this type of thing to my own house." Snape drawled. I glared at him in my mind, slimy git.

"I agree Servus. I say 50 points from each house don't you?" she said with a nod of the head.

"Throw in detention for a week and I think we've covered this little..._incident_." he said, his lips forming a cold sneer. Potter and I gaped. 'A _week?_' was the thought running through my head.

"Then it's settled, you'll both recieve an owl about your detentions tomorrow at breakfast. Back to your dormitories, _now_." McGonagall barked. Both of us nodded and left her office.

"Damn it." Potter muttered before shoving his hands in his robe pockets. I almost nodded in agreement, but I caught myself. I glared at him fiercely and swept towards the Slytherin commonroom and I knew Potter went off to wherever his was. When I got back to the portrait, it was smirking at me knowingly.

"Get caught in a closet with Potter eh Parkinson? I'd watch it, he's in Gryffindor." the portrait said, it's sickening smirk widening. I kicked the wall and glared at the portrait of some ugly old Slytherin man.

"Shut it. Let me in." I growled. It nodded and swung open and I stalked in and threw myself onto my bed, noth bothering to be quiet anymore. I fell asleep, dreading tomorrow. This was going to be a week of pure _hell_ to have detention with Potter. Damn. It. All.

**Normal P.O.V.**

All the students were eating breakfast peacefully, when the owl post swooped in to greet them. One of the school's owls dropped a letter in Harry's lap before turning around and dropping another in Pansy's. Harry's eyes narrowed and opened it.

Potter and Parkinson,

Your first detention will take place at ten o'clock tonight.

Meet Professor Snape and I in my office. Don't be late.

_Professor M. McGonagall_

'Great.' Harry thought dryly. He looked up to see Pansy reading the same letter. She slowly looked up and met his eyes. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the dark circles under her eyes. He shook it off though as Ron looked at him.

"Wassat?" he said his mouth full of food. Hermione growled.

"Don't talk with your mouth _full_ Ronald. It's disgusting." she said. Ron rolled his eyes but swallowed the food anyway.

"So...what is that Harry?"

"Oh...nothing much, just-" Harry began but was suddenly interrupted when Lavendar and Parvati ran up to him.

"Is it true Harry? Is it?" they both said breathlessly.

"Is...what true?" Harry asked slowly.

"That you were caught in a broom closet with Pansy Parkinson and now you both have detention for a week?" they said together in one breath. Ron and Hermione gaped and turned to Harry who was glaring furiously at the two girls.

"It's all _over_ the school, so we wanted to know if it's true! The portraits, ghosts, and even Peeves are chatting about it non-stop!" Lavendar added.

"H-Harry?" Ron and Hermione said slowly. Harry sighed and his eyes darted to see Pansy practically covered in people questioning her, mostly...girls with murderous looks on their faces. It was rather scary to say the least. He turned his attention back to his own mob.

"Yes I have detention, and no, I'll say nothing more." he said with a low growl before standing up and leaving the Great Hall with a bunch of people behind him still asking him questions. Hermione eyed the Slytherin table carefully to see Malfoy watching her. Finally seeing that he'd caught her attention, he rose an eyebrow at her and she shrugged in response before returning to her meal.

-

Harry and Pansy met each other in Professor McGonagall's office that night at ten o'clock, right on the dot. Both were _very_ peeved to see she nor Professor Snape were not there. So much for not being late. Then the door flew open and both professors walked inside.

"Good you're both here. Now, for your detention, Dumbledore has decided it's high time to put a stop to these ridiculous house rivalries. So he's decided it ends...with the two of you." she said and Snape had adopted a very annoying smirk. Pansy and Harry shared a somewhat terrified look before looking back at their professors.

"H-how does he propose we do that?" Pansy asked rather smally. Snape's smirk and looked at them.

"Well...your detentions will be a little bit different than we normally do." he said, his eyes sparking in amusement at how uncomfortable both of them looked. Frankly, this scared the living daylights out of Pansy and Harry as they both imagined the cruel and unusual things Snape might subject them to. Both shivered involuntarily in their minds.

"Anyway, I bet you're wondering what that could possibly mean." McGonagall said, amusement clearly evident in her voice.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Pansy muttered dryly.

"Say something Parkinson?" Snape suddenly asked. Pansy looked down.

"No." she muttered.

"Good. In any account, your detention tonight...will consist of-" she cut off and muttered something and pointed her wand at them before finishing, "-cleaning every single broom closet in this school. Together. I trust you won't go against our wishes of that. In any event I suggest you two get to know one another in that time, you'll need to for...later detentions." she finished suggestively. She grinned.

"Professor, there's _tons_ of closets in this school!" Pansy objected.

"Actually there is 236. Don't worry though, your combined efforts should make the work go faster." she added.

"Professor! It's _broom closets_!"

"Well, you and Mr. Potter seem to like them well enough, I don't see the problem." she said looking down at the two of them. Pansy fell silent. "Good. See you both tomorrow in Transfiguration." she said and swept out of the room. Snape handed Pansy a map of all the closets in the school.

"You'll be needing it, you need to know where they all are and it won't wear off until you've cleaned them all." he added with a sneer.

"_What_ won't wear off Professor?" Harry said finally speaking up. Snape's sneer turned even more sadistic if possible, but he didn't answer, instead, he followed Professor McGonagall out; his robes billowing behind him. They were let standing in McGonagall's office.

"Well...let's get started. Hell if I'm working _with_ you, so you take the left wing and I'll take the right."

"Whatever." Harry said with a shrug. Both turned and began to walk in different directions when suddenly something stopped them from going further apart and the both crashed back into each other, once again sprawling out onto the floor.

"Damnit! Is this what Snape meant?" Pansy swore. They looked in horror, they were connected together invisiably by the wrists.

"So...I guess we _have_ to work together eh?" Harry said with a wolfish grin.

"Shut it Potter, let's just get this over with." she looked at the map and saw all the closets. "Ugh...this is gonna take bloody forever!"

"Whatever, we have our wands, we'll just use a spell-" Harry began saying, but suddenly both their wands popped out of their hands and dissapeared. Harry gaped. "What in the _hell?_" he asked in frustration. A scroll appeared in a puff of smoke. It read:

Almost forgot, no magic for cleaning.

You will find your wands by your beds when you are finished.

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry looked rather pissed off. Pansy merely growled at the note as it burst into flames in Harry's palm.

"Note the keyword there..._almost._"

"Duh, Parkinson."

"So. As I was saying...this is gonna take _forever_." Pansy stated again.

-

Harry and Pansy were working on their tenth closet and had still yet to speak to each other. They worked rather quickly together...but it was getting really boring...really fast. The silence was getting to both of them. Pansy frowned, 'Hell if _I'll_ be the one to start the conversation.' she thought in annoyance. She didn't have to though.

"What the hell did Professor McGonagall mean when she said we would need to get to know each other?" he asked finally breaking the long, drawn out silence. Pansy shrugged.

"Hell if I know, they've _all_ gone bonkers. Fallen off their rockers if you ask me! I think they're secretly conspiring against us. This is bloody torture."

"Yea, and what of that nasty comment she gave us to, how we seem to "like closets just fine" or something along those lines. What was she getting at? It's not like we did anything anyway." Harry muttered in annoyance.

"We know that, but those bloody portraits are probably spreading false rumors still. Hell, I almost got beheaded today by all your fanclub girls. They're friggin' creepy as hell!" Pansy spat.

"Fan...club?" Harry asked in confusion. Pansy's jaw almost dropped. _Almost._

"You mean you don't even _know?_ How the hell can you not _know_ you've got a bloody _fanclub?_" Pansy asked.

"Hey! I don't keep track of that. Who'd want to?" he murmered surpressing a shudder.

"Don't ask me." Pansy shrugged it off again.

"So...if we have to get to know one another, may as well start now."

"I guess." she mumbled.

"Full name?"

"Pansy Amonia Parkinson. Tell anyone that and you're a dead man Potter."

"Right. Anyway, Harry James Potter."

"We'll switch off I guess. Birthday?"

"July."

"March."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Green."

"These questions suck. Let's ask something worth knowing eh?" Pansy asked mischeviously.

"Fine by me." Harry challenged raising an eyebrow. Pansy grinned.

"First kiss. Who was it?"

"Cho Chang. You?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Was it any good?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Dunno, he's the only one I've ever kissed, got nothin' to comare it to."

"Same here. She hates my guts now though."

"Sucks to be you. Anyway...virgin?"

"Yea obviously."

"Me to."

"For some stupid reason that surprises me."

"Oh yea, I got pinned to a slut position." Pansy said with a growl. Harry noticed and smirked slightly.

"Obviously your not." he added.

"Bingo." Pansy said, a small smile sliding onto her face.

"Alright. Let's see...most embarassing moment?" Harry said, a malicious grin formed on his face. Pansy smirked back.

"Well that's kinda tough. I've done tons of stupid stuff. I'd say...it was probably when we had all these mega-important people at our house and I was serving them their food and I tripped on this stupid skirt my mom made me wear. I not only spilled the food all over them, but my skirt got ripped off in the process." Pansy said with a laugh. Harry grinned. Pansy actually seemed like a regular girl when she wasn't surrounded by her awful friends.

"That would've been very amusing to see." Harry said with an amused grin.

"What, the people dripping in food or my skirt getting ripped off?" Pansy said raising an eyebrow. Harry grinned rakishly at her.

"I dunno." he said coyly. "Anyway, my turn I guess. The most embarassing thing for me was when I just got done taking a shower and Hermione walked right in, didn't knock or anything! Slammed open the door in front of the whole entire commonroom." Harry said, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. Pansy grinned.

"Now _that'd_ have been amusing eh?" she said slyly. Harry half-heartedly glared at her.

"Whatever. You're turn."

"Hmm...ever had a girlfriend?"

"I don't know if you can count Cho...but otherwise no."

"Hmm...well I sorta "dated" Draco...but eh." Pansy shrugged. "Too high maitnence, not to mention the fact that he acts like your dirt beneath his shoes."

"I guess...thought he only acted like that to us Gryffindors."

"No. He's like that to everyone...except lately the mud-"

"_Don't_ finish that sentance." Harry said glaring coldly at her. Pansy did; she stopped midsentance and fell silent.

"What, got a crush on her?"

"Sorry, not your turn." Harry retorted, yet his voice was rather cold.

"Oh, right."

"So...you a deatheater?" Harry asked quietly. Pansy slowly rose her eyes to meet his. His green eyes bore into her own blue ones as she stayed silent. She desperately wanted to get away from him...from this question, but with their magical bond, she couldn't. She tried to lower her gaze but somehow couldn't. Harry stayed silent, he'd stopped cleaning the closet and was watching her closely.

"I-I-" her voice faltered. Harry sighed and went back to cleaning.

"Never mind. Let's just get this done." he muttered. Pansy still didn't speak, it seemed as if she didn't trust her own voice. They finished the rest of the closets in silence.

-

They sighed, they were finally done. They looked carefully down at their wrists and pulled at them to see the invisible bond had vanished.

"Good. Now I have to get to sleep, I've got bloody quidditch practise tomorrow and I'm gonna be dead." he muttered. He looked at his watch, it was 3 a.m. _This sucks._ They both thought miserably and went their seperate ways.

"Later...Potter." she muttered. Harry stopped and looked at Pansy in surprise.

"Right. See you at tomorrow's detention eh Parkinson?"

"Right." Pansy smirked. They finally left.

A/N: Yaaay for the next installment of House Loyalties!

Review Responses! XD

Darkness Illusion - Heeey Hellewise! Thanks so much for the review, you're actually my first one to! Glad to see Pansy seems in-character.

Damia - squishes you Yaaaay you reviewed! I'm glad you let it have a chance, and I hope this chapter was as good as the last one!

panuru4u - yaaay. XD Glad you like! Yes I agree because I really enjoy this couple...and writing it is equally as fun. ...I don't like Harry/Ginny because that's like dating your best friends...sibling and it's creepy to think of.

CMaca :D Yay you like my writing style! I appreciate it and I'm glad you think this couple will work.

helen27 - Thank you:D :D Glad you like it!


	3. Stairs

**House Loyalties**

by: angelicmayuka

Chapter 3: Stairs

**Pansy P.O.V.**

Potter's question had really thrown me off. Why'd he have to go and ask me that? Do I _look _like a deatheater? Well...actually...I probably do. That however...is beside the point. Whatever...my point...is. Anyway, that question really hit home. My parents were pressuring me about that earlier today as a matter of fact. They sent me _another_ bloody owl speaking of how they wanted me to "make them proud" this Christmas. Psch, yea right. Hell if I'm gonna go sell myself to Voldemort for a Christmas present. They can dream. on. Yet...didn't I want to join the Dark Lord? I mean, it's just something I was expected to do...a thing I had always accepted as the truth...but after talking to Potter, he didn't really seem like the whole golden hero boy everyone said he was. He made me believe I had a choice...wether to join Voldemort or not. It was really strange...he seemed...normal...ahh what the hell am I thinking about him for? Damn it!

**Harry P.O.V.**

I really had expected to have Pansy say that she was a deatheater straightforward to my face...yet she didn't. She had hesitated and couldn't speak looking me straight in the eye. Ron's walking up to me...wonder what he could _possibly_ want? Probably wants to interrogate me about Pansy and then about our detention. I'm _not_ in the mood right now. Oh well.

"So Harry, you look like shit." he said sitting next to me and propping his feet on the table. I took this oppurtunity to glare at him.

"Oh _thanks_ Ron." I said dryly, but honestly! Who in their right mind says that instead of hello? Wait...Ron _isn't_ in his right mind all the time.

"Just speaking the obvious." Ron said jovially. I eyed him suspiciously, he was up to something.

"Spit it out Ron, what do you want?" I asked. Ron's eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"I won't bother acting innocent. How was it? Was detention with Pansy an experience to remember?" he chortled. I glared at him harder.

"It's possibly one of the weirdest detentions I've ever had in my life Ron. She's weird and no, it's not something I'd like to repeat, but I don't have a choice for the rest of this week."

"Well, what'd McGonagall make you do?" he asked. Sometimes, I wanted to punch Ron in the face, and this was one of those times.

"She binded our hands invisibly together and made us clean all 236 closets in the school." I said, a miserable note floating into my voice. I saw Ron stifling his laugh. My glare intensified if possible. Ron composed himself quickly and smirked at me.

"Sorry sorry, it's just a rather amusing thing eh?"

"No. No it's not." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say mate. So what do you reckon you'll be doing tonight."

"I dunno, but whatever McGonagall's got planned, I already know I don't like it."

**Pansy P.O.V.**

You know, I _hate_ Potter's stupid fanclub girls. I mean _I_ just want to eat my friggin' breakfast in peace, but _noo._ I can hear Malfoy snickering at me and I swear, if he keeps it up, my fist will be in his face. So, to prove my point, I have stomped painfully hard upon his foot, and imagine that! He shut his face! Stupid prat, it's about time. What _are_ these idiotic girls saying anyway? Maybe it's time to slightly listen to whatever the hell they're babbling about.

"How _dare_ you get into a detention with _Harry Potter!_ You're not worth the _dirt_ on his shoes or the _dust_ on his robes! Do you think you're so high and mighty that _you_ can get into trouble with him!" some idiot girl was shrieking at me.

"Yeah, yeah!" one of her lackey's added pointlessly.

"Not to mention the fact that you were in a _broom closet_ with _The_ Harry Potter! Have you no _shame?_"

Ok...so maybe it was a bad idea to remotely listen to them rather than tune them out. No, I don't have any shame because it was _his bloody fault!_ I swear, these fanclub girls better lay off soon. I let my cool unruffled gaze turn away from them, letting their words fall on a deaf ear. Just my luck. Potter took that exact moment to decide to stroll into the Great Hall. This just set those stupid girls off even _more._

"How dare you!" the main girl shrieked.

"How dare I _what?_" I growled.

"You have the _gall_ to look at Harry Potter!"

"Especially in front of us!" added one of her other lackeys. I hear Draco sniggering again. I kicked him...hard. He coughed. I rolled my eyes and somehow Potter noticed.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked nonchalantly. Ron smirked as the girls he was looking at seemed to melt on the spot. They immediatly fell into line.

"Oh, Harry!" said the leader as she pulled goo goo eyes at him. I snorted, the look on his face as she leaned closer to him and he leaned further backwards to avoid her. It was really quite amusing to see how all the lackey's around her seemed frozen and unable to string two words together at the sight of Potter merely looking at them. They looked like they would melt into the floor with happiness. It was rather sickening. Who would act like that for _Potter?_

**Harry P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe this girl, she was practically trying to kiss me! Urgh...she needed to _get away_ from me. I heard Parkinson snort and I took this oppurtunity to ask myself why I was doing this again. Oh yea, these "fanclub girls" were ready to commit murder here. I was _much_ too nice of a guy. Damnit.

"So...don't tell me I'm the topic of conversation here." I suggested directly to Parkinson, easily knowing my words would piss her off. They worked to, I saw her fuming and it was quite amusing really.

"Oh, you're not worthy Potter." she said grinning at me. I smirked back as I saw the "fanclub girls" practically gasp at her.

"That's good, I'd hate to think you're going soft Parkinson."

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it Potter."

"So if I wasn't the topic of the conversation, then why may I ask-" I turned to the "fanclub girls" in question and finished"did I hear my name" The girls were speechless, couldn't answer me without spilling the secret of the organization. I smirked knowingly.

"O-oh, just having a f-friendly c-chat with good ol' Parkinson here..." the "leader" said unable to cover the stuttering.

"Oh well, guess I'll never find out." I said my eyes sparking mischeviously. I turned to Ron. "Let's go. Did you hear? I heard this _strange_ rumor that I have a _fanclub._ I'd really hate to think anybody'd_ join _it, don't you think? I mean I couldn't never date someone who'd rather fawn over me with a bunch of other people than speak up to me wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yes, I wholehartedly agree Harry." Ron said supressing a snort of laughter. The "fanclub girls" in question jaw's dropped. I smirked and sent a conspiratory wink to Parkinson. She caught it because she smiled mischeviously, her eyes shimmering with amusement. I couldn't help it...she did look rather attractive...damn stop it! This is _Pansy Parkinson_ I'm talking...no thinking about here...ugh. I could tell the girls saw it to because they were practically fuming. I could feel my smirk widen as I walked away with Ron.

"Later." I said over my shoulder. We went to sit at the Gryffindor table and Ron turned to me as I had expected.

"What in the _hell_ was _that_ Harry? You were..._flirting_ with Pansy Parkinson!" he hissed. I smirked.

"Of course I was." I said as if talking about the weather.

"Care to explain?"

"Sure." I said as my eyes twinkled merrily at Ron's confused look. "My fanclub was going to rip Parkinson apart so I made them break it up. Look, they've stopped ganging up on her." I said jerking my head in their general. I was right, the girls had left the Slytherin table to find someone else to bully.

"True, but why would you save her in the first place?" he asked. In truth, that was the question running through my head to, but I couldn't let him know that.

"Blackmail." I said nonchalantly. "You see, now she owes me."

"Ahhh...you sly dog you!" Ron said accepting my lie. I smirked, was gulliable written on the ceiling? Oh well. Just then the school owl dropped my next detention note in my lap. Joy.

Potter and Parkinson,

Your next detention will take place at midnight tonight.

Meet Professor Snape and I in my office. Don't be late.

_Professor M. McGonagall_

I sighed and pushed my food away, I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I stole a glance at the Slytherin table to see Parkinson glaring at her notice then looking up to glare at me. I rolled my eyes, couldn't I even get a bit of appreciation? I _did_ just save her from the rabid fangirls after all. I smirked to myself, who was I kidding? Appreciation or gratitude from Parkinson was like saying a dementor stopped sucking up happy thoughts. Wouldn't ever happen.

-

**Normal P.O.V.**

Pansy and Harry met once more met each other in Professor McGonagall's office. It was midnight and both of the two students looked dead tired. Both Professor Snape and Professor McGongall were already there waiting for them. Professor McGongall stood up when the two entered the room.

"Good, you're both here. Now for tonight's detention, the two of you will be getting us these herbs" she handed Harry a small list with pictures "-from the Forbidden Forest."

"The Fo-" Pansy began, her eyes wide

"Yes. You both are 7th years and know enough magic to take care of yourselves. Plus, Poppy needs them tonight and I don't have time so it's up to you. Put them into these bottles" she shoved a handful of bottles into Pansy's hands "-then take them to Poppy when you're done. Now, in the Forbidden Forest, _stick together._ I _will_ know if you don't. I don't think this time I have to bind you together, but if I find out either of you disobeyed this order, you'll both be bound together the rest of the time if not all day during classes as well. Do you hear me?" she threatened. Both students nodded.

"Take your time, the herbs are throught the forest so I doubt you'll find them too easily." said Snape, his customary smirk firmly in place. Both professors swept out the room. Pansy and Harry sighed. Pansy plopped into a chair and began beating Professor McGongall's desk with her fists angrily.

"This sucks! I _hate _you Potter! This is all _your_ bloody fault!" she shrieked, a glare forming in Harry's direction. Harry shoved his hands in his robe pockets.

"Don't _even_ completely blaim _me_ for this Parkinson."

"Watch me Potter." she started to storm out of the room. Harry caught her arm. She turned to glare at him. "Get _off_ me Potter."

"I don't know about you Parkinson, but I'd rather not be chained to you ever again, let alone during lessons! So we have to do this together."

"Fine! But I'm not liking this at all Potter."

"Good! Neither am I!" He growled and both left in silence. They had only reached one of the vast hallways when Harry once again submitted to conversation.

"What herbs do we need to find?"

"I dunno, but this list is _way_ too long. Damnit McGonagall!" Pansy hissed. Harry merely shoved his hands into his robes...again. Pansy hissed obscenities under her breath. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Next time I feel like wondering around at night, I'm gonna lock all the teachers and Filch into closets..." she murmered.

"Psch, next time _I_ feel like wondering around at night I'm taking my invisibility cloak." Harry murmered, yet Pansy caught it.

"You're what?" she asked turning to him. Harry looked to her.

"I bet anything you heard me, so don't make me repeat myself."

"Invisibility cloak? You have one?"

"Obviously." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Then why in the bloody hell weren't you using it that night?"

"Someone else was using it alright?"

"Yea, but if you had had it, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What? Oh please you're trying to blaim this on me again!"

"Exactly! It's _your_ fault! It always is!"

"If I remember correctly, which I do...you were also out of bed after hours so you are just as much to blaim."

"Would you lot quit yelling at each other? Some of us paintings want to go to sleep tonight." an old man wheezed from one of the picture frames.

"Shut it you old geezer." Pansy snapped. Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Ok look. We both were out of bed, we both got caught. Now we're both doing detention like we should yes? So let's just get it over with."

"Whatever." Pansy murmered.

-

Pansy and Harry stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. They had only gathered about 3/4's of the needed herbs and it was about 3 o'clock in the morning and both looked dead.

"I hate Professor McGonagall."

"Ditto that to Snape." Harry muttered.

"There's gotta be a bloody easier way to do this other than scouring the ground." Pansy muttered to herself. They went to the next patch of herbs after the next.

"Bloody hell." Harry sighed and fell to the mossy ground. He gripped at his hair. "How long have we been at this?"

"Look at the bright side, only five more days."

"That's a bright side?"

"Better than seven isn't it?"

"Point."

"Maybe I should have actually payed attention in Herbology one of these days."

"Sounds like a good plan." Harry murmered when a crack sounded behind him. He was suddenly alert but stayed quiet. Pansy turned around to look at a tree that had a strange moss growing among it's branches. She turned very quickly at a sudden noise before she was pushed and thrown backwards hurtling towards Harry and knocked them both over. They landed painfully on the ground and to both Pansy and Harry, this position was getting _very_ old _very_ fast.

"What in the hell was that?" Pansy asked.

"What happened?" Harry asked answering her question with a question.

"I dunno...I was looking at that tree when suddenly something hit me."

"Are...you ok?" Harry asked tentavily. Pansy's Slytherin pride immediately flared up.

"Of course I am! I don't _need_ protection or pity by some _Gryffindor_." she spat.

"Then why the hell are you still on me" Harry asked slowly raising an eyebrow. Pansy immediatly realized her mistake and scrambled to her feet. She didn't trust her mouth so she resorted to glaring at him coldly. Harry slowly stood and brushed off his robes. "I am still wondering as to what attacked you however..." he said slowly.

"Whatever. It's the bloody Forbidden Forest, I'm sure it has all sorts of dangerous creatures ready to eat us." Pansy muttered.

"Like Aragog?" Harry mused aloud.

"Like...who?" Pansy said looking oddly at him. Harry shook his head.

"Never mind. We have to finish this."

"Whatever." Pansy muttered. It wasn't like she was acutally _interested_ in what Potter had to say in the first place. They resumed their search, though this time Pansy was more on the alert; that last attack had done something to her and it was beginning to feel a searing pain in her leg. She lightly looked down at her partially covered legs because of her skirt and robes and saw a stream of blood running down it. She grimaced and pulled her robes over her leg not to attract Potter's attention. The last thing she needed was pity from _him_. She frowned as she shifted her weight to her bleeding leg and pain shot up through her. She frowned, she wouldn't be able to walk straight or mask her limp and he would deffinately notice that. If she gave him one thing, he was observant. That was something she really wished he wasn't. She frowned deeper as he added a new herb to their bag and marked another name off their list.

"Ten more to go." he muttered to himself.

"Good." Pansy added. She was itching to get to the school, her leg was really beginning to bug her.

"I think we should head this way." he muttered looking to their left. Pansy nodded but didn't move. She would rather walk behind him as to lessen her chances of him noticing her leg. He shrugged and walked on ahead of her. She followed behind him wincing slightly with each step. Yet both stopped dead in their tracks as they both heard a definate crack right ahead of them. An ominous shadow was slowly making it's way towards them and both took a few steps backward. Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm thinking...we should run in another direction." he said hastily.

"I-I...I can't!" Pansy said frightfully as she looked down at her leg...she could barely walk let alone run.

"What? Why n-" he cut himself off turning around and only then did he realize the blood running down her skin.

A/N: Yaaay for the next installment of House Loyalties! creepy music oooh what SHALL happen next! Review please!

Review Responses:

SlytherinDamian - XD Yes I'm glad I'm not rushing it, I've been trying not to and I'm glad to hear that everyone's in character. XD hmm...vibes? creepy music maybe...:P

yoyo - The reason they're getting along is basically because they're headboy and headgirl in this fic. I don't want to get other couples too involved becuase it's based on Harry and Pansy...but erm I can't make everyone happy.

panuru4 - XD Like I said to yoyo, they're getting along because they're headboy and headgirl. Personally I like Draco/Ginny and not Draco/Herms anyway. XD Glad you like. That and I don't really want to much of other couples...I don't want the focus to get off the main characters ya know?

CMaca - hmm...XD well this chapter should've answered your question. :D Hope you liked the answer. I think it's an interesting twist. :D

The Cheshire Katt - XD Yaaay I'm so glad you like it!

Damia - I'm so glad you like this story to. It's helping to work on two stories so that way when I need a break from one...I have the other. XD My other stories are sort of...on hold. Well I already had written the part explaining the deatheater stuff before I even posted the first chapter...(I had written 3 chapters XD) so now...you like the explanation? I hope so. :D Yes! Glad to know my story is making you think of the couple in a different light. :D

irishdrinkingjig - Does this count for...almost immediatly? I'm really glad you like the fic so much. :D


	4. Can

**House Loyalties**

by: angelicmayuka

Chapter 4: Can

**Harry's P.O.V.**

_Oh my god she's bleeding! _That was definitely the first thing that ran through my head at that very second. I had about two choices. One, I could try to take on whatever beast is ready to eat us, or two, I could try carrying her and risk getting my head chopped off by Pansy or falling down and getting both of us eaten by the beast. Either way it seems to be one of those shitty lose-lose battles. Damnit why didn't she _tell_ me that she got hurt when that...thing or whatever it was slammed into her? Fuck!

**Pansy's P.O.V.**

Ok...so now I may not be getting the pitied look, but this may be worse. My condition has made it impossible for us to get away from whatever is coming straight at us. So now instead of getting a look of pity, I'm getting some frantic look that says basically that we're screwed. I drew my wand...hell, we were 7th years, we should be able to take whatever that is on right? I wasn't going to let Potter try and protect me...I can do this myself. However Draco has always commented to me on my hopeless dueling skills...

**Normal P.O.V.**

Both 7th years had drawn their wands. Suddenly the creature let out a horrible squeal that made them both clutch their ears at it's high frequency.

"What in the bloody hell is _that_!" Pansy asked frantically.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, I already know I don't like it." Harry said gripping his wand tighter. Various spells were running through his mind and he was prying out all his DADA knowledge he could remember at the time. Something came thundering towards the two of them and both students braced themselves. They both involuntarily took a step backwards and Pansy tripped over a tree root and fell backwards landing painfully on her leg. She let out a strangled cry and bit her lip to stop herself from saying more. Harry whipped around to see her sprawled on the ground and he grimaced as the creature came into sight. It was an insanely huge spider and it was absolutely _nothing_ like Aragog. Harry vaguely remembered Hagrid telling him something along the lines that Aragog was forced into hiding by some new huge spider that...well hated people. Harry got the sickening feeling that this was it. He remembered how damaged Hagrid was after a run in with that monster and how he had been horrified to see _Hagrid_ so brutalized. He didn't even want to imagine what this thing could do to them. The creature hovered over Harry, it being about 10 times Harry's own height. It's clawed legs picked up Pansy and Harry let out a strangled choking sound as she whimpered quietly not wanting to show weakness.

"Expelliarmus!" came two defiant cries at the same time. The spell intertwining into each other tumbled the beast backwards. Yet not before it sideswiped Harry and dropped Pansy. The spider slammed into a tree and then scuttled away to nurse it's wounds. However Harry and Pansy were not as lucky. Pansy dropped straight onto her wounded leg and let a scream of pain she could no longer hold back. She looked to Harry who was sprawled against the tree. She could remember quite clearly as she was falling the look of surprise on Harry's face as he flew into the tree with a sickening crunch and now he lay against the trunk, his bangs covering his closed eyes and a trail of blood down the side of his face. She tried to move but winced and looked upwards trying to avoid the mangled look of Harry before the pain finally seeped into her mind and the all-welcomed darkness consumed her as she fell unconscious.

-

**Pansy P.O.V.**

A bright light was slowly making it's way towards my eyes or mind or whatever, but it was getting annoying about now. A felt a stinging in my head as my eyes slowly opened. I took in all the white around me and it clicked. _The Hospital Wing_. I slowly sat up and looked around me. I heard voices outside the door.

"For the _last time_ Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I _won't_ allow any visitors!" came the very annoyed voice of Madam Pomfrey floated from the doorway. I looked to my right to see Harry laying very still in the bed next to mine. I saw a bandage wrapped around his head and his glasses lay on the bed table. I continued looking not really realizing just what I was doing. Only then did I realize that he wasn't wearing his robes, dress shirt or vest for his chest had been bandaged as well and I slowly remember his trip towards that tree. I tore my gaze away upon realizing just what I was looking at. I lowered my gaze down to look at my leg. Thankfully I was still fully clothed and my leg had been bandaged tightly.

"Good, you're awake." came Madam Pomfrey's voice startling me out of my stupor. I looked up to see her fretting over me holding some vile looking potion.

"What...happened?" I managed to ask.

"Never mind that...drink this first." she said bossily shoving the potion into my hands. I looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"It's an after-effect potion, I had to fix up the bones in your leg and I don't want you feeling the pain later, drink it!" she ordered and towered over me. I finally gave in and drank the potion and scrunched my nose up at it. It tasted just as disgusting as it looked. Madam Pomfrey suddenly smiled a rather...creepy looking evil smile. "It also has some sleeping draught in it so you will rest. Goodnight!" she said happily. I glared, she had tricked me, but the effects were already kicking in, as I slumped against the pillow and let sleep take hold of my mind.

-

**Harry P.O.V.**

I groaned slightly as pain was hammering my head as the memories of before flooded my head. I remembered Parkinson and myself shouting the disarming spell and then it side-swiped me and dropped Parkinson. I had planned on catching her, but the spider had put a stop to that. The second I hit that stupid tree I was gone. Now...here I am...wait...where _am_ I? I slowly opened my eyes to see a very blurry version of the Hospital Wing. I sat up and put on my glasses as things sharply pulled into focus. I was slowly getting used to waking up here...I seemed to have this as my second home. That was really sad. Then the second thought hit me. How did I get here? I wondered but didn't say anything. I didn't want Madam Pomfrey to know I was awake yet...that would only be disastrous. Then suddenly I looked around and saw Pansy Parkinson laying in the bed next to me. I watched her quietly, she actually looked peaceful instead of some uptight Slytherin girl I knew she actually was. I saw her wand laying on her bedside table and then I noticed mine. I looked around and noticed a lot of bloody bandages by her bed and it startled me. Then I realized I had about the same amount around my own bed. I shrugged and looked away just as Madam Pomfrey walked in and rushed over to me.

"You're awake finally."

"How long have I been out for?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Only about three days." Madam Pomfrey said nonchalantly. I choked on the water she had handed to me.

"T-Three days!" I exclaimed. Her reply was cut off and we both quieted as Pansy moaned next to us. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and sat up in her hospital bed. She rubbed her eyes and sleepily glared at Madam Pomfrey.

"You tricked me!" she shrieked suddenly startling both of us. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up and only then did Parkinson even notice me. Her gaze switched to me as I stifled yet another yawn.

"S-stop! You can't be out of bed yet!" Madam Pomfrey cried as I ignored her.

"Whatever! I've already missed three days of classes, I can't miss any more!" I snapped angrily.

"Three days?" came Parkinson's shocked response. She scrambled out of bed and landed unsteadily on her leg, which she wasn't used to standing on since she'd broken it. I immediately saw her falling and darted forward to catch her. I had even surprised myself and the _WTF?_ was running through my head right about now.

**Pansy P.O.V.**

I had been so startled to realize I had been laying here in this bloody place for _three days_. I had _never_ been in this awful place for more than a few hours! I was horrified! I tried to get to my feet, but I didn't realize the stupidity of my actions until I had already done them. Now here I was being _held_ by Harry _Potter_. Just my luck to, he seemed to have just woken up so he wasn't wearing his shirt yet. I was trying my damnest not to look at him like on of his fan club groupies...though I could _almost_ see why they idolized his body. Ok ok, more than almost, I could see it. Yet no one in hell would _ever_ know that. Anyway, you can like someone's body without liking _them_ right? However what I couldn't even remotely understand, was why he didn't just let me fall down...why would he even bother? It was then that I realized that Madam Pomfrey was muttering to herself.

"I can't _believe_ Minerva and Severus would tell you two to go to the _Forbidden Forest_! It has _forbidden_ in it's name for a reason!" she muttered. Potter had steadied me so I could stand and now we were exchanging confused glances. The old woman continued her ranting. "I mean it's bad enough that they went somewhere forbidden, but they got hurt!" she screeched. I turned turned to Harry who was actually now watching Madam Pomfrey with an amused look. I slowly glared at him.

**Harry P.O.V.**

I noticed Pansy glaring at me and I couldn't help but wonder why. She looked pointedly down before looking back at me. I followed her gaze and I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt! Oh good god...I'd-wait. I HAVE been more embarrassed than this before. Oh well, whatever. I quickly pulled on my dress-shirt and vest before clumsily pulling on my tie. We both put on our robes quickly and snuck out of the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey could realize we'd left. I checked my watch...everyone was probably still at breakfast right about now. So I naturally decided to head that way, I mean hey, I haven't eaten in three days! Sadly however as we both walked into the Great Hall together, I think every single head in the Great Hall swiveled in our direction. I guess it would seem odd...rumors have been flying around us everywhere recently and now here we were walking in together. That and we'd been absent from our classes for the last three days...and knowing me, I'm sure everyone noticed. They never seem to fail noticing that kind of stuff. It's oddly creepy really. I felt it was a good idea not to speak to Parkinson and I get the feeling so did she...so we went to our separate tables without a word. I sat down next to Ron and he turned to me immediately. Damn people and their curiosity.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "We're so glad you're alright, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us come visit it you, and if that weren't normal we would have been extra worried!"

"Mate, what happened?" Ron asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Well for our detention..." he started and then I noticed the whole table had gone oddly silent and was staring at me. "I think I'll tell you when not everyone in the whole school is trying to figure out the same thing." I finished with annoyance and dug into my breakfast. Ron and Hermione nodded understanding...thank God. I looked up as Hedwig flew towards me. I sighed, yay for more detentions. I opened the letter and held back a groan.

Potter and Parkinson,

Your next detention, due to recent events will take place tomorrow evening, 9:00 PM.

Meet Professor Snape and I in my office. Don't be late or face the consequences.

_Professor M. McGonagall_

I frowned, at least we got to wait until tomorrow to pick up where we left off...though I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I smirked however, her detention slips were progressively getting longer, who knows, maybe next time it'll be four sentences! You never know, stranger things _have_ happened. Like last night...no wait three nights ago for instance. I folded the letter up and shoved it in the pocket of my robes. I couldn't _wait_ to figure out what the next item of torture McGonagall and Snape had up their...erm...robes? Wait...that sounds disgusting...BAD mental image! Ron's staring at me like I've grown an extra head again...maybe my face looks as disturbing as that mental image.

"Something wrong there mate?" he asked.

"Naw..." I said looking away from him. I don't think he would want to know.

"If you're sure..." he said not sounding too interested.

-

**Pansy P.O.V.**

Draco was walking towards me the next morning. I sighed, I knew this would happen eventually and now I'm regretting coming down to the common room this morning. Oh great, now he's sitting next to me with that superior smirk as if to say "I-know-something-you-don't" and I'm about to find out what it is.

"So...Draco. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I said, giving in to the inevitable

"Oh, just confirming a few things." he said nonchalantly.

"Get to the point Draco." I said not bothering to beat around the bush. I wasn't in the mood for his little mind games and sleep was still pulling at my head.

"Fine fine, I see you're grumpy this morning."

"More than grumpy so if you don't get to the point so I can fall asleep again I'll take your wand and shove it up your ass." I mumbled. He grinned at me and I held back a groan.

"Not a morning person Parkinson?"

"You better believe it." I said adding a glare this time.

"Right, to the point then I guess."

"Sounds like a good plan, get on with it." I grumbled.

"I'm sure you're aware of a few...well _rumors_ that have been running around yes?"

"Some..." I said slowly, carefully.

"Right then. Then you also know that they're preposterous hmm?"

"Get to the point damnit!" I said in annoyance.

"Fine. You. Potter. Explain."

"You're definitely one with words aren't you?" I said dryly. "Anyway a couple nights ago I was bored so I was wondering the dungeons when I ran into Potter." Pansy said delicately glossing over the fact that she had tripped down the stairs and fallen on top of him. I paused as she recalled the incident.

_Suddenly he pulled out a rather ratty piece of parchment that looked...blank. This caused her to slowly raise one eyebrow._

_"Wh-" she began before he cut her off._

_"Damn! Filch!" he muttered hurriedly. Pansy's eyes widened._

_"What?" she shrieked as quietly as she could. His eyes scanned over the parchment quickly before he grabbed her hand and drug her down the hall and shoved her into an empty and incredibly tiny...broom closet._

"He must of heard Filch walking up behind us because he shoved us into a broom closet." I frowned in her mind, why didn't I mention the parchment? For some reason, my conscious told her not to. "When we thought it was safe, we got out but Filch was still there and we got sent to a week of detention. There is _nothing_ going on between me and Potter." I finished stonily. Draco smirked.

"Very glossy version you have there, minus any details."

"You didn't ask for details Draco darling."

"I am now."

"Ahh, but now it's too late, for I am going to breakfast." I said and flounced out of the common room.

-

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning whispers followed both Harry and Pansy everywhere and it took everything they both had not to snap and pummel the lot of them. Pansy easily just turned her normal cold shoulder on them and ignored them, but it was harder for Harry. People idolized him and were begging him to hear his heroic story about how he had saved Pansy from death or something along those lines. All students, from first year to seventh year were following him everywhere asking questions and practically hanging on his robes. All Harry wanted to do was find a private little wall to start beating his head on. So both Harry and Pansy were rather relieved when the got to their detention. Again both professors were waiting rather impatiently when the two students strolled in. Professor McGonagall spoke first.

"Tonight will be an easy detention for you two, for we have something rather...special planned for tomorrow. Tonight you two will be cleaning the Trophy room, top to bottom, including the walls and floors, without magic. This will be your last opportunity to get to know each other and I can guarantee you, you will need it."

"Wouldn't want to make fools of yourselves now would you?" Snape said, his face twisting into an evil grin.

"Yes, you wouldn't. I mean you need to get to know each other _very _well, learn things you wouldn't normally know about other students, family, friends, ambitions, etc. Good night you two." McGonagall said and both teachers swept out of the room.

"They keep saying we have to get to know each other. I wonder what they've got planned." Pansy said darkly.

"I don't know, but frankly, the thought of what they could come up with to torture us, scares me more than dueling Voldemort." Harry said with a shudder. Pansy kept quiet but let his words sink into her mind. This was going to be another long detention.

A/N: The next utterly amazing and uuber-awesome chapter of House Loyalties! XD yaaaay. This fic is coming along so well, it makes me so happy. :D :D I really do hope you all like this fic as much as I like writing it. :D

Ok everyone, I'm trying to make a schedule for myself, so I'll try to update this story every Saturday and Wednsday, and if I can't make it Wednsday, definitely every Saturday. Ja!

Review Responses:

Damia - It's quite alright Damia, ranting is fun:D I doubt your fanfiction is bad, I haven't read that one, but I shall now. :D I'm really really happy to have you think I'm a rare good author! Really, it makes my day.

irishdrinkingjig - ahahaha I am evil aren't I! laughs to the creepy music I know cliffhangers suck and I hate them myself when reading...but erm...when writing the actual fic yourself it's just naturally fun to stuff them in there. :D I am continuing alright already!

grookill :D Oooh thanks for pointing out my mistake...I did re-read it...I guess I just didn't catch all the mistakes...bummer. I'm glad you think it's interesting and stuff, hope you keep reading!

SlytherinDamian - I know it seemed like vibes from that direction but I just wanna focus on the main characters so I don't go off topic. :D I hope that makes sense. Not to mention most people didn't want to see those types of pairings anyway. Your sanity? nawwwww. :D lol of course it does! I try to start new chapters before posting the next one anyway so that I don't get stuck...XD so far it's working. I posted up 3 with half of 4 done. :D :D You SHOULD be inspired to write! inspire inspire inspire XP

CMaca - yaaaay glad you liked it! Yes Pansy is stubborn, but she wouldn't be as fun to write if she wasn't. Hope you continue reading!

loopy dane - XD yaaay glad you like it. It is half-humor so I'm glad it seems that way. :D

The Cheshire Katt - bwahaha YES evil cliffhanger. I hope you didn't have to wait too long yes? Glad you're liking it. I'm also terribly relieved to here that they're not OOC. XD

GoddessDragonofRa - Glad you're trying out new stuff, I'm trying out writing new stuff so I'm glad it's good! Keep reading please!

DragonSpitfire22 - Crystal! XD Glad you like it, It's nice to know my friends read my fics. :P Thanks for the review!

mizlovegood - Yaaay an author alert! Glad you like it! Thanks for the author alert and the great review, keep on reading please!

Crimson Romance - yaaay and you ish an awesome reviewer! Eeeee thankies sooo much for the favorites! uuber-hugs


	5. Make

**House Loyalties**

by: angelicmayuka

Chapter 5: Make

**Harry's P.O.V.**

We finally made it to the Trophy Room and I couldn't forget the look on Snape's face when he was talking about us making fools of ourselves. The utmost glee on his face at the thought of what he was going to subject us to later, frankly, it scared the crap out of me. I didn't want to just forget it though, I had a feeling when they said to get to know one another, that they meant it. I knew Parkinson wouldn't start, so I did.

"So..." I muttered, mentally kicking myself. I wanted to have a conversation and I start it with _so?_ What kind of loser _am_ I?

"So..." came the response I expected.

"Let's start this stupid get to know each other deal then."

"Fine."

"Talkative today aren't we?" I asked dryly. Parkinson smirked but didn't say much.

"Guess not."

"Whatever. So...tell me about your goals after Hogwarts then." I said carefully. I wasn't sure really what went on inside Parkinson's head and she was as unpredictable as the Womping Willow.

"Well after I graduate I planned on going to a Healer academy...but..."

"-but what?"

"I probably won't be able to." Parkinson finished. I was confused.

"Why not? If that's what you want, you should go for it. I thought you had good grades."

"It's not the grades Potter, but then again I guess I can't expect the golden boy of our history to understand something like this." she said glaring at me. Yep, I _never_ knew what she was thinking.

"Well obviously I'm not some golden boy if I don't understand, so explain it to me."

"Hello Potter! My parents are Death Eaters, you really think they're going to let _me_ decide my future? Are you _that_ naïve?"

"I-" I cut myself off, I had almost never been that shocked in my life. To think that the sons and daugters of death eaters would be so controlled had never occured to me.

"I mean, my future was set in stone the day I was born. I can't expect you to understand though, you with...your perfect life and your perfect little friends." Parkinson spat. I frowned, how could she call my life _perfect?_ I'd had nothing but problems!

"Oh please Parkinson, project those fantasies somewhere else, that's stupid." I growled. She rose an eyebrow.

"Give me a break Potter, you think you've had it _bad?_ You're idolized everywhere you go, you have people begging to be your friends. People who worship the ground you walk on, Little children are taught to grow up and _be_ like you! You've never had to deal with parents who work on the side of evil. You've never had to go through that _pain._ How can you say you know how it is?"

"You think I _like_ it? Having people stalk you, snapping pictures every time you walk down a street? Having every person you meet gawking at some scar on your forehead and whispers following you that 'Hey! That's the boy-who-lived!' or 'Say, isn't that Harry Potter?' everywhere you go? I don't even _have_ parents or anything to get an example from if I wanted to! I have to live with god-forsaken magic-hating muggles who are terrified of me so they lock me in a broom closet all summer long and half the time forbid me from writing my friends let alone do my homework. Then the only father-figure I even had died two years ago at the hands of death eaters. You think that's easy? You think I don't feel pain? Are you delusional?"

"I-" Pansy started but I cut her off.

"Plus those _friends_ don't actually want to be my friends, they just want to brag that they're friends with Harry Potter! They don't want my friendship, they want my fame! Hell, I don't want it, they can have it! They think it's so great, but it just makes me a bigger target for people out to kill me. You think you understand _me?_ Think again, because very few people do." I snarled, I knew I shouldn't have snapped like that on her, she didn't deserve it, but hell, I _do_ know pain. Pansy started glaring at me.

"So you think no one else feels pain? Do you ever think about others Potter? Isn't that what you're known for or is that some other lie by the press? Did those "_god-forsaken magic-hating muggles_" ever hit you? Did they ever hit to you to the point of non-recognition because you said you didn't want to be like them? Do you have the most evil and feared lord in all of the wizarding world knocking on your door wondering when you're going to join his ranks? Do you get howlers sent to you in the dead of night screaming at you how you're disrespecting your family name and how the second you get home, you'll be locked up without food and water and get beat every day just to have a charm put on you the day before you get back to school so no one notices? Did you have to run away from your own home because your father or mother tried force the Dark Mark onto _your_ arm? Well? Did you?" Pansy hissed, her scowl deepening with each word and her eyes snapping in hatred. "Are you afraid to go home? Are _you_ afraid your own parents pulling the killing curse on _you?_" she yelled. I sat in shock unable to respond, sure, I didn't _have_ parents to kill me but the Dursley's couldn't do it. I...just didn't know what to say to her. How could _I_ have known what she'd gone through? Sure, I knew lots of people had problems...but to that extent?

"I...I'm sorry." I whispered.

**Pansy P.O.V.**

His words echoed inside my head, and for some reason I could tell he meant it. Really, I was terrified with myself. Just because I'd snapped in anger because he couldn't understand, I had spilled some of my deepest...darkest innermost secrets and now I was scared. How could I know if he'd tell his stupid Gryffindor friends? I was mentally kicking myself, I hadn't even told that to Draco, and he was the one who came closest to understanding and even feeling some of it some extent. What was I gonna do? Hell, I'd just told _Harry Potter!_ My sworn enemy!

"Seriously, I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said quietly.

"How could you? People never realise there is two sides to a coin. You just live on the happy side so you don't understand the problems of the sad side. It's...human nature I guess...we get caught up so much in our own problems we don't realize other people have their share of them. Hell, I didn't know you even had a godfather let alone that he died."

"Yea...Sirius Black. His sister...Bellatrix killed him in the Department of Mysteries two years ago." he sounded...so pained. "I was there, a few people snuck out of Hogwarts that day and we all...we all witnessed it. Of course, I probably shouldn't tell you this because it'll give Fudge a reason to lock me up into Azkaban now." he muttered.

"That loser of a Minister?" I asked. I remember once being dragged on a trip with my father to visit that blubbering moron. It was sickening the way my father barely lifted his wand and the great Minister of Magic was on his knees groveling for his life and offering everything the ministry had. I frowned.

"Yea. He claims I'm delusional and that the attack from Voldemort on me as a baby has finally gone to my head and that I'm just begging for more fame." he spat scrubbing the trophy he was cleaning a bit...too hard.

"Of course he would, he's in the Death Eaters pockets. He's terrified of them." I said with a shrug. He'd shared something with me, I could do the same I guess. He looked shocked...sort of, like a shock he was expecting. He paused then shrugged.

"Sounds like something he'd do I guess." he muttered.

"Anyway these questions aren't getting us anywhere else. We just end up fighting."

"Right. Next on then, I think we both know about the families now. Mine dead, yours, sucky Death Eaters yes?"

"Right." I said rolling my eyes at his definition.

"Onwards then, friends?"

"What are you talking about? My friends? I don't have any." I replied coldly.

"What? Surely you have...someone!"

"Well Draco is somewhat...well no. He's usually a prat to everyone so yea. He's not one I'd go telling my secrets to. I don't have _anyone_ like that."

"No one." He stated dumbly.

"Nope. You?"

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I've known Ron since day one at Hogwarts and we've been friends since. I'd do anything him...well really I'd do anything for either of them. I became friends with Hermione after we saved her from that Troll during Halloween first year."

"It was _you_ that batted off Quirrell's beast? Figures."

"You knew about him?"

"Of course, my parents are with the dark lord, I hear just about everything." I said with a shrug.

"Right. Anyway Hermione is great, she nice and understanding, the balance between me and Ron. Though her brain definately helps us out when we're in trouble or when we're stuck with homework." he grinned.

"I guess." I said. I tried to sound as normal as I could...his friends sounded so wonderful, I've always wanted someone like that to confide in and help me when I just need a shoulder to cry on. I'd never had that, even as a baby, I'd been hit if I cried...so I just stopped crying.

"Right then..."

"You know...you never told me _your_ goal."

"Oh. You're right."

"Of course I am." I interrupted with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway I plan to become and Auror and put Voldemort down for good, along with all his followers." he said clearly not thinking.

"I guess I should just wait for you to kill my parents off then?" I said, meaning for it to be a joke, but my luck, he didn't catch it that way.

"Oh. I'm so-"

"Shut _up_ Potter I was kidding. I know you just...want what's best for the world right?"

"Contrary to popular belief, no. Voldemort killed my parents, I'm out for revenge. Bellatrix because she killed Sirius, and Lucius Malfoy because he's been a git to me since the day I met him and he's like pretending to be some saint talking about his "error" in his ways. Lastly Peter Pettigrew...because he sold my parents to Voldemort then escaped when I kept Sirius and Remus from killing him in my third year. I'll never forgive him."

"So...who would've thought our golden hero isn't really out for the people, but out for himself?" I said with a smirk. "That sounds much more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor."

"Would you believe that the sorting hat almost put me there?" he said with a wry grin.

"I might."

"Well it would have if I didn't ask it not to." he said with a shrug.

"Well I had to ask it to." I replied as I recalled the sorting.

_Pansy sat onto the stool as Professor McGonagall dropped the hat onto her head. She waited for the voice she was bound to hear._

_"Ahh...a Parkinson." it mused in her head._

_"What's it to ya?"_

_"Yes, you've got a Slytherin tongue alright...but...what's this I see inside your head? This...burning desire to defy your family? How you want to prove yourself...that's much more like a Gryffindor wouldn't you say?"_

_"No! I can't be!" she yelled inside her mind. "I must be Slytherin, my parents will kill me if I'm not! Please..."_

_"Ahh...but why should I care about your personal problems?"_

_"If you put me in Gryffindor I swear I'll hunt you down and burn you to nothingness." she snarled in her mind._

_"Well I guess you have enough Slytherin in you to threaten me...better be SLYTHERIN!"_

"You did?" Harry said with a grin.

"Yup, wanted to put me in Gryffindor but I threated to burn it and it put me in Slytherin like I asked." she said smirking.

"I find that amusing really."

"I do now as well. How...do you plan on fighting the Dark Lord?"

"Well last year a group of students created the D.A. to fight off dark wizards. Other than that, just duel him I guess. Haven't thought about it too much."

"The D.A.?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, Umbridge tried to get me expelled for it and I'm sure you could; but it was a secret organization teaching _real_ Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of writing down notes. I was teaching the class and it was called Dumbledore's Army."

"How didn't I catch wind of this thing?"

"It was really hush hush, we didn't want to get in trouble so...we didn't tell any Slytherins at all, figured you'd turn us in."

"Can't blaim you...we would have."

"Exactly, but now it's not together anymore so you have no proof and it's my word versus yours." he said with a smirk.

"Ha, you're very much like a Slytherin...nice and sneaky." I laughed.

"Really, I can't tell wether that should be a compliment or not."

"Then don't take it either way. Take it as a spur of the moment fluke."

"Whatever."

"Intelligent answer you have there."

"Thank you, I learn from the best of the muggles."

"I'm sure you do."

"Do you have any ideas what Snape and McGonagall are subjecting us to next?"

"No idea, and I think that scares me more than knowing."

A/N: Three cheers for an update!

OO I just realized I forgot to put on the disclaimer for the first 4 chapters! Eeeeee. ANYway, I DON'T own Harry Potter and co.

Review Responses:

The Cheshire Katt - hahahaha you hate cliffhangers...but I love them. :P I didn't think that was much of a cliffie...but if you say so!

Crimson Romance - o.O awesomeful? That's the coolest word EVER. Anyway thankies for the review, I loved it!

gallandro-83 - x.x A I have told countless reviewers, this story is Harry/Pansy BASED. I won't really have other couples so that I don't get off topic. So if you think you see other couples I'm sorry but...I am basing this story on Harry and Pansy. I don't know how else to put it.

forgotmyself - awww, thank you!

mizlovegood - Eeee so glad you do that! I'm the same way when it comes to my favorite stories, so I'm glad you like it that much!

yo yo - beats head into wall X.x it's NOT Hr/Dr people! I keep telling everyone that it's Harry/Pansy focused so there won't BE other couples in the fic. Glad you think it's good though.

CMaca - Yay, I 3 faithful readers. You lot truely make my day, seriously. Well..._I_ know what's in store for them, but _you_ however must wait. :3 hahahaha. Glad you like, I promise to keep updating!

irishdrinkingjig - eep sorry about that! Glad you kept reading though! I promise to update quicker now.

SlytherinDamian - XD awwwwww! Yay! I'm inspiring! I can't believe my fic can persuade you to change your pairing! o.O I must rock. lol j/k. I'm amazed you think my fic is so far the best H/P out there, that's like...a major compliment, thank you. XD Hope you like this chapter as well!

KyrpticMobile - whooo glad you like it! Malfoy torture...sounds like fun. :3 I'll try my best.

Damia - XD Ahh, the things your realize you forgot to add. Whoops! Erm...well I think they were expecting them to be able to hold their own against stuff being 7th years. That and I don't think Snape would care anyway. o.O Meh I'll figure something out to rectify that. XD

shade - XD yaaay glad you think so!

Katsumi-Sanata - ehehe XD pushy aren't you? Right right, I'm working on it.


	6. You

**House Loyalties**

by: angelicmayuka

Chapter 6: You

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I've officially decided my days _can't_ get any worse I think. Then again, Hermione once told me that every time you think it can't possibly get any worse, it does...and you know Hermione; she's _always_ right. I really was dreading going down to the Great Hall, I wasn't in the mood to read McGonagall's latest detention note. I really wish I could just stay in bed all day long and ignore everything, but who knows what Parkinson would do to me if I missed one of our detentions. She'd probably hunt me down, skin me and roast me. Just the _thought_ of that scares me. Then again, why should I care? Sadly enough I have to get out of bed because I can hear Ron downstairs and he's probably ready to drag me bodily out of bed. Just as I was sitting up Ron slammed through the dormitories doors. I looked up to see his angry face. I shrugged, Hermione probably just bothered him to actually _do_ his homework for once or something.

"About time mate, I was ready to grab a bucket of water." he said calming down a bit before speaking.

"Yar yar, what's up?" I asked.

"Hermione." Ron growled darkly. I smirked knowingly.

"What now?"

"She's raving about how I'm wasting my time when I could be studying and how I should be nicer to Loony Luna." Ron shuddered.

"She has a point you know." I said running a hand through my unruley hair. "We have a few tests coming up and you know Snape is going to grill us. Secondly, didn't you _want_ to be idoled before?"

"Gah stop it Harry, you're sounding like her. Have you two been hanging out too long now?

"Nope, I've barely talked to her, I've been stuck in detentions remember?"

"Ah that's right. How is the Parkinson/Potter saga going?"

"Don't call it that, it makes it sound like we're dating." I said resisting the urge to throw up. Ron grinned maniaclly.

"What? You mean all those rumors _aren't _true?" he said with a fake gasp and look of shock. I threw my pillow at his head and hit a bullseye.

"Shut it, it's bad enough hearing the rumors around me without you adding to them."

"Have you heard the latest rumor? I find it rather amusing."

"Oh? Which one?" I asked as began brushing my teeth.

"Just the one that someone saw you and Parkinson shagging in the Trophy Room last night." Ron said cooly as if talking about the weather. I immediately spit out my toothpaste and began coughing violently.

"WHAT!" I shrieked my voice sounding a bit higher than normal. Ron started laughing hysterically while I glared daggers at him.

"I wish I could say it's not true, but Herms and I heard it this morning. Supposedly some first or second year was walking after hours and heard a crash by the Trophy room and took a peak inside and found you laying on top of Parkinson." he said grinning wickedly. "Something you'd like to share with the rest of the family?" Ron finished waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned and started beating my head on the counter. Parkinson was seriously going to kill me now. I remember what happened vividly as I recounted last nights events to Ron.

_I looked up to see the trophy I was shining was at one of the higher shelves so Parkinson immediately suggested I do instead of her. She muttered something about uniforms and skirts and perverts. I rolled my eyes but started climbing the ladder. I got to the shelf and leaned to the right a bit to reach the trophy. Just as I had grasped the handle however my foot slipped and I fell down. Right on top of Parkinson. An audible 'oof' came from both of us as loud clang came from the trophy crashing into the floor. Thankfully an unbreakable charm had been placed on the trophies so Filch wouldn't have our heads._

_"Get _off_ me Potter!" came her sharp voice from beneath me. I grumbled and she shoved me backwards. She then got to her feet with a vicious glare. "Can't you do anything right at all Potter? Are you so imcompetent that you can't even climb a ladder? I mean honestly, it's not even remotely genlemanly or anything. Get some respect Potter!"_

_"Parkinson...shut up. It's called an _accident_. You know, when you don't mean to do something? Stop harping on me anyway, it's not like you died or anything..." I said rolling my eyes as Parkinsons glare turned even more icy._

"Man I wish I'd been there to see that." Ron said with a grin.

"I wish I hadn't been there at all." I said with a sigh. "I mean I know she was pissed, but honestly she didn't need to go on and on about it."

"Well mate, it's not exactly like you weigh a feather or anything..." he said carefully but I glared at him anway.

"Are you insinuating anything there Ron?"

"Nope, those gits downstairs in the Great Hall are."

---------------------

**Pansy P.O.V.**

I sat at the table resting my head on the cool wood. I could hear girls shrieking at me from other tables and taunts as people passed my spot at the table. Hell, even other Slytherins were mocking me, saying I'd betrayed their house by sleeping with a Gryffindor or something stupid like that. I swear, Potter will be a dead man when I see his ugly face again. I mean I'm a Slytherin yes, but to shag our enemy? Wouldn't happen in a million years, I'm not that crazy or stupid. Even the thought grosses me out. Where do people come up with these things anyway? Finally the climax came, the I.C.P.F.G. came up to the table ready to give me the third degree. What's the I.C.P.F.G. you ask? The Idiotically Crazy Potter Fanclub Groupies. I was just dealing with these morons _yesterday_. Don't they ever leave a girl alone?

"Parkinson!" came the shrill, annoying, loud, obnoxious...ok whatever the main girl's voice I didn't bother to grace her with one of my witty replies. "Who do you think you are? You're stepping way out of line girly."

"Line? Where is it? I don't remember stepping over a line this morning...oh wait you mean the line between my carpet and my rug?" I said dryly. The girl gaped but eventually stopped trying to immitate a goldfish and tryed to retort again.

"Don't play smart with me bitch. We know you're game."

"Oh? It's fun isn't it, Pansidditch. The rules were supperbly made, seeing as I made them up myself."

"Stop the nonsense already Parkinson."

"Me? You're the one spouting off nonsense you mindless groupie. You come over here telling me how I've commited countless sins against the world and currently I don't even know what for. If it's about that goddamn rumor that I've been sleeping with Potter, get a life. Why in the _hell_ would I sleep with that-"

"-Devilishly ever-handsome male?" cut in the ever-cocky voice of my current _least_ favorite person on the planet. Yea, you guessed it. Potter was cutting in on my little 'conversation' with these morons again.

"No I was more thinking along the lines of disgustingly ever-egotistical git." I retorted throwing him a glare. He grinned and just for a fleeting second, I felt like those freaky fanclub girls...it seemed like everything stopped. I shook it off quickly to listen to his reply.

"You wound me Parkinson...you do."

"Yea yea, obviously not wounded enough to kill you, too bad."

"Now Parkinson you can't honestly want me dead can you?"

"You want an _honest_ answer to that question?"

"Are you capable of giving me one?" he asked, a mischevious glint shining in his eyes. My glare on him intensified.

"Oh you-"

"Mate." came the interrupting cough of Potter's weasel sidekick. He turned to face Weasley then shrugged.

"Later all, no fighting while I'm gone." he said giving a wink. The girls around me all floated away with blushes and squealing like madmen. I frowned and glared harder if possible before turning away sharply in annoyance. How did he do that? He's saved me from the moronic fanclub girls _twice_ just by talking to them. It was damn annoying.

---------------------

**Harry P.O.V.**

I settled down at the Gryffindor table and reached for my breakfast as if nothing had happened, but seriously, breakfast was the furthest thing from my mind. Why..._why_ did I care that Parkinson was being bullied by those creepy girls? Ron was staring at me again. I was seriously starting not to care anymore.

"Harry, mate...I know you want blackmail material and all but-"

"-but what?" I snapped looking at him. He immediately backed down a bit and carefully chose his next words.

"It just seems like...you're...uh..."

"Oh come on Ron, spit it out."

"It just seems like you're...you know..."

"Obviously not, so get on with it." I said, my impatience growing further.

"Well...like you're..._flirting_ with her or something." he said as if speaking Voldemort's name all timidly. I almost burst out laughing right there. Me? Flirt with _Parkinson_? Not in a million years...right?

"Oh come on Ron, think about who you're accusing me of flirting with. Parkinson? Get real. Anyway, since when is it any of you're concern whom I flirt with anyhow?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't, but she's a _Slytherin_ Harry. You know, the evil gits that dwell in the dungeon?"

"Ron, not all Slytherin's are evil." Hermione said coming up to them at the table. Ron frowned at her.

"Yes, yes they are."

"No Ron, they're not all evil."

"Hermione, what planet are you living on?" Ron said incredously. Hermione frowned. I layed my forehead on the table and tuned out their bickering. That is, until a letter dropped onto the back of my neck. I groaned and opened it up to find exactly what I was expecting.

Potter and Parkinson,

Your next detention is at 10:00 PM.

Meet Professor Snape and I in the Great Hall. Don't be late or face the consequences.

_Professor M. McGonagall_

"That you're new detention note?" Ron asked, it seemed both he and Hermione had given up trying to convince each other that they were wrong for today.

"Yes, I keep them tacked up on my wall as momentos to the school for when I turn 100." I said dryly. Ron grinned.

"Oh yes I know they have such a special place in you're heart."

"You know they do, so special they deserve their special place at the bottom of the lake."

"Ok you two, stop it, the comments are annoying and stupid." Hermione interrupted with a frown. I made a mock pout at her.

"You ruin all our fun 'Mione."

"Whatever, we have Potions to get to and _I'm_ not going to be late because you two are making sad jokes about Harry's detention."

---------------------

**Pansy P.O.V.**

Snape slammed through the dungeon classroom's doors as usual. He was pissed off about something again...probably the fact that he has to deal with the Golden Trio this period, can't really say I blaim him, I dread this class most of the time as well. Not that I'm stupid, oh no. I'm actually quite good at Potions, but still, I've been seeing enough of Potter lately as it is. Though it is always funny to see Snape pick on Potter, it always has been. I looked up to his little board after seeing him wave his wand. He glared at the class before sitting down at his desk.

"Don't start yet, Dumbledore has this wonderfully vulgar idea of mixing up the houses so we have a seating arrangement." he sneered as the class collectively groaned. I glared at Snape heatedly as he swept around the room pointing at the counter and saying a pair of names. He pointed to the front desk. "Finnigan, Crabbe." the next set. "Longbottom, Nott." next row. "Granger, Zabini. Thomas, Goyle. Weasley, Malfoy." he said, a sadistic smirk sitting firmly in place. I almost slapped my forehead, that was bloody murder waiting to happen. I heard Potter actually groan.

"Don't kill him or anything Ron." he muttered. My glare towards Snape was slowly getting worse, the class was quickly dwindling and both Potter and myself were still standing. If he even _dares-_

"Potter, Parkinson." came the call of fate as he pointed to one of the desks in the last row. He _did_ dare and I'm going to kill him for it. I sat down next to Potter and dumped my things next to the chair. I was muttering dark obsceneties under my breath that I didn't even realize Potter was trying to get my attention until he slammed his wand on the counter in front of us.

"Parkinson!" he practically shouted in my ear. I flinched and glared at him.

"What?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Since you obviously weren't paying attention-" he started and I rolled my eyes but he finished his statement. "-we're _supposed_ to start this stupid potion and without my partner it doesn't quite work out right now does it?" he finished in annoyance. I glared at him, this class was not going to be utter hell.

"Fine, whatever."

"Ugh. Do you want to prepare the ingredients or actually put them in the potion?"

"I'll put them in the potion, at least I know that _I_ can count the number of stirs needed." I said scathingly. He glared but rose from his seat to gather the ingredients. I rested my head in my hands and let my elbows rest on the countertop. Snape was doing this on purpose, he deserves to be fried, boiled in his own potions...

"Parkinson, this is getting old."

"What?" I said looking towards him.

"It's ready to start, or did you forget that I'm not _competent_ enough to do the potion right?"

"Shut it Potter." I snapped irratably as I skimmed the directions on the board. It was a relatively easy potion so I dumped the ingredients Potter had handed to me and begun my stir count. At exactly thirty-two stirs counter clockwise, I had Potter put in the roots he had finished slicing up. I began the count again, thirty-six stirs clockwise. The class actually finished relatively fast without the mini-spats I kept having with Potter over the stupidest things. I groaned inwardly, I'd be seeing him for hours again tonight Damnit. I was carefully pouring the finished potion into the vial to take up to Snape's desk when Weasley came by for a visit.

"Oy Harry, you hear?"

"What, a new rumor? I can't wait. Lemme guess, I'm a father now or something?" Potter asked sarcastically. I almost choked, he was really weird sometimes. Weasley had a wolfish grin on his face.

"Oooo no but I can start spreading it if you like."

"I'll kill you. Now what is it."

"There is a new ball coming up, the poster was put up a bit earlier this week but I forgot to grill you on it."

"Just go away Ron."

"I could...but my potion's done and Parkinson is finishing up yours so what better is there to do then bother you? So...who are you gonna ask?"

"Who knows."

"Well don't wait too long, you'll end up with Parvati again."

"Oh shut it Ron, you didn't even ask Padma, I asked her for you." he said which immediately shut him up as his ears flushed a deep pink. I smirked. I quickly scribbled both our names onto the vial and flew from my seat seemingly surprising the two dimwits beside me. When I returned Weasely was laughing his arse off about something and Potter was glaring daggers at him.

"Oh come _on _Harry..."

"Sod off Ron, you're starting to get on my nerves." he said in a dangerous tone. Weasely calmed down a bit and stepped backwards a few steps.

"Now now, don't go all hex-happy on me there, just pointing out the obvious."

"_Sod off!_"

"Right right, I get the picture." he said with a smirk and walked off toward's Granger's table, probably off to bother her instead. I rose an eyebrow at Potter as I saw him literally throwing his things back into his bag angrily.

"What's wrong with _you?_" I asked in wonder. He glared at me

"Leave me alone." he snapped. I frowned.

"Don't bite my head off Potter. All I said-"

"I _know _what you said Parkinson, and why do you bloody give? It's not like you actually care so don't bother asking." he said in annoyance and was out the door the second Snape said we were dismissed. I smirked, so even he got angry with his friends. He hadn't even waited for that Granger girl whom actually came up to me.

"Did you do something to Harry?" she asked with a frown. I smirked.

"Oh so Potter blows off some steam and I'm automatically to blaim?" I said haughtily. Her frown deepened.

"No it's just-"

"-Just that I'm a Slytherin so naturally everything is my fault?"

"No-"

"Well whatever. It wasn't me anyway, it was that Weasel friend of his so quit accusing me of doing something if you don't know the facts. I thought you were all about facts Granger." I hissed before flouncing out the doorway. What does it matter...that...she actually cares if her friend is upset anyway?

---------------------

**Harry P.O.V.**

I walked slowly towards the Great Hall, dread filling me with each step as I saw Parkinson and the two professors waiting for me. Well it doesn't really matter, I'm not actually late. I walked up to the two professors completely ignoring Parkinson next to me.

"Now that you're both here, we'll describe you're next detention." McGonagall began. "This one is a bit different from the rest and was completely Dumbledore's idea before you go shifting the blame on us."

"Of course we both find it amusing."

"Anyway, you actually won't be serving this detention tonight."

"Wha-?" both of us asked at the same time.

"Actually it'll be tomorrow night." Snape said with a smirk. Tomorrow...something about tomorrow was trying to click in my head but I just couldn't remember. It seemed however that Parkinson did.

"You're forcing us to skip the ball? Whatever that's fine, I wasn't going with anyone anyway."

"No no...you see you both are required to go to the ball, but the catch is..." McGonagall began again but Snape finished instead.

"You two must go together but act as if it was you're own decision to go together for you see some writers from the Daily Prophet are going to be interviewing each couple that comes and we can't have you acting as if you hate each other so you two must go and must be civil." he said with a disgusting smirk. My jaw dropped and if my eyes had started functioning again I would've seen Parkinson's drop as well. No way...I'm forced to go to this bloody ball with _Parkinson?_

A/N: Three cheers for an update! hmm...I'm trying to decide wether Pansy should fall for Harry or the other way around.

Disclaimer: OO I DON'T own Harry Potter and co.

Review Responses:

**D. Torres** - :D Of course!

**The Cheshire Katt** - XD XD So far...one cheer. j/k. Anyway glad you liked the update and the story, cause that's just really cool. :D I have to agree with you, some of these people will come after my blood for updates. XD XD

**Slytherin Damian** - X.x I know I do as well it's just that I really wanted to get the next chapter out, this one is better I hope!

**irishdrinkingjig** - :D What do you think of the "torture?" :P

**CMaca** - you're review just made laugh. XD Glad you are staying with the story!

**Fanfic-Frankie** - :D yaaay glad you like it!

**bloody corsets** - Yes I was trying VERY hard to avoid that because I do see that too often in fanfictions. Glad you like it and thanks sooo much for the author alert!

**Katsumi-Sanata** - Well pushiness can get you places sometimes :D

**padfootedmoony** - Glad you like:D :D

**pastyglue** - OO evil...ducks? cowers noooooo

**The-Reader** - Glad you do! I'll try to update faster, I seem to suck at it :P

**lensman** - Yes I like Pansy to...thanks for the review:D

**Chantal J **- You think? Yaaaay I know my updating skills suck... 

**Scottiechick-2001** - awww thankies. I really like it to, sorry for my sucky updating.

**Christine** - thank you! I appreciate it. I agree with you, Harry and Pansy ARE cute together XD

**padfootedmoony** - Woah, that's a really nice compliment, thanks!

**Jess **- I like writing it to, their relationship IS fun. Thanks for the compliments :D

**Ayu** - I guess you mean email you, I can do that XD

**DaughterOfTheNight** - Sorry this took forever, hope you're happy with their detention...:P

**no one** - XD Don't worry, I won't, my writing is just crap slow lately.


	7. Learn

**House Loyalties**

by: angelicmayuka

Chapter 7: Learn

**Pansy P.O.V.**

No...bloody...way. HELL NO. They did _not_ just tell me that I had to go to this bloody ball with Potter. No. They better not have. Are my ears working? Please...no. That and we have to act as if we get along? Is that even bloody possible? Even as a detention, Dumbledore couldn't possibly...

"Don't forget it is mandatory wether you think it is or not. Dumbledore specifically asked that we tell you a few rules about it. One, you must be civil. Two, you _must_ dance at lest 5 times in the numerous amount of songs we have and they must be spaced out, not just five quick dances and then it's over. Sorry but that won't work, though you are welcome to dance more than five if you so wish it." McGongall said looking past the both of us to avoid our death glares.

"He wishes." I muttered.

"Also of the five, at least 2 of them are to be slow dances. The only requirement on order is that you must dance the last song wether it is slow or fast." Snape added.

"The third rule is that you must not tell anyone that this is part of your detention, not even your friends Mr. Potter."

"Do I even want to know the consenquences for not going?"

"Dumbledore has decided to take 500 points from both your houses and add a month extra of detention if you do not comply."

"Five..._hundred?_" I asked as I felt my voice falter on me.

"Yes."

"Fine." Potter spat in annoyance. I had a feeling he'd agree, with his Gryffindor courage an all. I know my house would kill me if I lost that many points for them.

"I guess we have no choice really." I muttered.

"Good, now try toning down the fighting tomorrow, you want decent practise don't you?" McGongall said with a grin. I glared at her.

"Are we dismissed then?" I asked, venom lacing my words. McGongall nodded. "Good." I said with a final glare and flew away from the Great Hall and once out of their sight range I ran towards the common room. I muttered the password and ran towards my bed. I ignored the looks of the other Slytherin girls and snapped shut the curtains around my bed. I curled myself up in a ball and let my forehead rest against my arms. "What...what have I done? What if my parents find out?" I whispered to myself and I felt tears begin to form at my eyelashes. I felt that envy of Potter ebbing back again...he had friends...real friends that if he even tried to shut his curtains would drag him out of his bed and force him to spill his problems so they could help him. Why...was I never blessed with that? Am I that horrible of a child as mother and father say? That...undeserving? Fuck.

---------------------

**Harry P.O.V.**

I watched as Pansy stormed off towards her dormitory and I decided to do the same. I can't _believe_ Dumbledore would put me through this hell for "inter-house relationships". That old bat is seriously off his rocker and now I'm paying for it. This sucks. I wasn't actually planning on even going to that damn ball because I didn't want to be surrounded by groupies or have the poor girl I take with me get scorched by groupies for the rest of her life. Who knows what rumors will start now...we can't even tell everyone that it was forced upon us! Then again the groupies already hate Parkinson, but who knows what they'll try to do to her now, probably put poison in her food or something. Then again...why do I care? She doesn't give a flying fuck about me, why should I? I _really_ wish I didn't have to go, but even quidditch wouldn't be able to fix 500 points. I can see that my life is really going to hell in a handbasket, and now that I think about it, Hermione was right, everything has gotten worse...much much worse. Things have just gone from bad to worse lately and I'm sick of it. I practically ran into the wall before I realized I was standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Out causing trouble Harry?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong as a child to deserve the punishments I'm recieving." I said dryly. I just really wasn't in the mood, I was more pissed of really.

"Right right, password?"

"Finkleberry." I murmered as she swung forward to allow me in. I saw Ron and Hermione both in the common room, but doing completely different things. Hermione as usual was adding finishing touches she really didn't need to her homework and Ron was mapping out chess tactics. I slumped onto the couch and both looked up.

"That was a quick detention mate." came Ron's voice. I tried to think quickly, I hated lying but I wasn't allowed to tell them what my real detention was.

"Oh yea, they just wanted lines."

"Ahh, decided to go easy on you for once eh?"

"Yea." I muttered. Not even close buddy. They went way harder than necissary.

"Are you alright Harry? You seem depressed." Hermione's soft voice was easily seeing through my facade and that sucked. Sure it's great when you want to talk about you're problems, but the fact that she always knows when I'm lying is bad. Always bad.

"I'm fine 'Mione, just tired. I think I'll turn in."

"What about your DADA essay?"

"I'll do it later, I wouldn't have my brains put together to write anything that made remote sense right now anyway." I said stifling a yawn. I waved goodnight to the two and went up to my dorm. I flopped onto my bead and stared at the celing of the canopy. Tomorrow was going to be utter hell.

---------------------

**Pansy P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling quite poorly. I immediately remembered why and groaned. I opened the curtains around my four poster and looked around to see girls scrambling around squealing about the ball and their dates. I rolled my eyes. One of them turned to me.

"You going Pansy?"

"Hmm? Oh, the ball? Yea."

"Really? Draco your date again?"

"No." I said almost scowling, but then remembering that I had to pretend I wanted it. The girls all grinned widely.

"Ooooh then who is the lucky guy?"

"It's a secret." I said giving a mysterious wink. They all squealed and started guessing my date with each other. I rolled my eyes, since when did they care anyhow? They wouldn't be excited anymore when they found out it was bloody Potter. They'd turn on me again spewing how I'm shaming my own house or something along those lines. I ran a hand through my stringy hair...damn I need a shower. I threw off my covers and stepped onto the cold stone floor of the girls dorm. I ignored the girls prying questions as I set off to take my shower. Once I was done I haphazardly threw up my hair into a messy bun and pulled on my school clothes. I slipped on my robe and went down to the common room. I was met by a crazy mob of Slytherins all either discussing their dates for the ball or the things they were hoping might _happen_ a little after it. I snorted in disgust and left the room. My current destination was the Great Hall, not that I was looking forward to it all that much. Nothing even remotely good had happened to me in that place lately. I swept through the open doors and ignored all the catcalls, whispers and giggles followed me as I walked to my table. I passed the Gryffindor table to see Potter banging his head on the table telling the Weasel to shut up over and over again. Granger was then bickering with Weasel saying how he should "leave poor Harry alone" or something. Then again, I don't care, I was really thinking about if the Slytherin's would kill me faster for going to the ball with Potter and betraying the house or if I totally dropped them out of the running for house cup and unable to ever regain the points. Neither appealed to me and either way I was going to get chewed out by someone or other so how can I choose between the lesser of two evils? Just as I was sitting I saw a huge mob of girls approaching Potter. I almost choked with amusement at the look on his face. They were _all_ asking him to the ball. His face really was priceless, the utmost horror and disgust was so amusing I started chuckling into my breakfast. I felt a heated glare and turned to see him with a frown and murder in his eyes as they met mine. I stifled my laughter and saw him turn to the girls coldly.

"No. No I won't go to the ball with any of you. One, I don't like you lot. Two, I don't even know half of you. Three, I'm already going with someone else." he listed as he pointed to three fingers as he spoke. I nodded to myself, those girls probably were incapable of counting anyway. The group around him gasped and even his friends looked confused.

"You're going with someone already mate?"

"Uh...yea. Did I forget to tell you or something?"

"Yup, you totally left that part out of the conversation yesterday."

"Oh, sorry Ron."

"Who are you going with?"

"I-uh..." he started and I suddenly felt a sweep of horror. If he told now, I'd be dead meat.

**Harry P.O.V.**

"-it's a secret for now, you'll find out tonight anyway won't you?" I finished thinking quickly and immediately noticing Parkinson's uneasy look.

"I guess."

"Ronald leave Harry alone, he can go to the ball with whomever he pleases, stop bugging him about it."

"Oh whatever, you know you're just as curious as I am Hermione."

"Curiostiy or not, you've been bothering him about this ball for hours on end, it's getting old."

"Come now Mione, you just don't want to know because you're jealous he didn't ask you instead." Ron said waving a hand. Hermione and I gaped at him. What the hell is he on?

"You're delusional Ron, I'm not jealous. Besides, I'm going with someone else as well."

"Oh? Who is it this time? Some other famous quidditch player?"

"Goodness Ron, are you still on that whole Krum kick? It's not like I went out with him very long."

"Whatever. You still did it." he said scathingly. Hermione frowned.

"Maybe it's you that is jealous seeing as Harry and I have dates and you don't." she snapped in annoyance. I smirked slightly at Ron's stunned face. That most likely was the true reason for any jealousy at this table.

"I-I..."

"You know, if you keep you're mouth open like that, you'll start catching flies." came a drawl from behind us. Hermione frowned and Ron's mouth snapped shut. I supressed my laughteras best I could but once Hermione told me she always knew because my eyes were laughing. Huh...odd. Anyway back on track, I turned to Parkinson as she smirked in a proud sort of way for making fun of Ron.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this little visit Parkinson?" I asked in amusement.

"Oh you're not worth my presence I assure you Potter."

"I totally agree that you're backwards."

"What?"

"Whatever, something you want?" I said rolling my eyes. She glared at me as usual.

"Right. To the point, the arrangement."

"Oh right, 7 hours after in the biggest room." I said cryptically. She looked like she was going to gape at me but caught herself. Then she stood up straighter.

"Right, well if you're even one after yourself you're a dead man." she said cheekily and swept away from the table. I turned to see Ron and Hermione's confused faces. I grinned and shook my head.

"Forget about it guys, you wouldn't understand if I explained anyway."

---------------------

**Pansy P.O.V.**

I sat on a large rock out by the lake staring at the smooth ripples. I hugged my knees as I thought about the horror that was coming in a few hours. Some random Slytherin's had just informed me that each couple was going to be interviewed by the Daily Prophet as they went to the ball. It totally explained why Snape and McGongall were wanting us to get to know one another. Who knows what totally off the wall questions those bloody reporters would ask. That and what if they actually printed it? I'd be royally screwed. Sure, Potter might lose a bit of his reputation, but me...

---------------------

**Harry P.O.V.**

I can't honestly say to Ron that I don't _know_ whom I'm going to this stupid ball with, but I can tell him to stop bugging me because it's really getting irritating. I think I've told him at least fifteen times in the past hour that I won't tell him who I'm taking and yet he continues to ask if he never heard my last hundred answers. I wish Hermione would drag him off like usual so I could get some peace, but no. She's in the library..._again._ I think she's avoiding the common room because she's sick of hearing Ron. Maybe I should follow her example...no...he'd just follow me and get us kicked out or something. Cause I really need to be in more trouble now. Then again, what more torture could Dumbledore subject me to? Can it get much worse? Wait, didn't I ask that last time and it did? Yea...damn.

Quickly the day was coming towards and end...and usually that's a great thing, I'm closer to sleep! However today...that means I'm getting closer and closer to this...ball thing. Why can't the day drag on forever and never get to night? ugh...the guys are already getting dressed in their robes...I guess I should to...damn!

---------------------

**Pansy P.O.V.**

I had already changed into my dress robes and I decided to be nice and let the other girls play with my hair. Just the prospect made them squeal and me want to roll my eyes. I just closed my eyes and listened to their conversation, sometimes adding in little bits here and there.

"I heard Draco is going stag since he you didn't ask him Pans." Rachel McTharty sai as she brushed through my hair. Sometimes I found it strange that Rachel was in Slytherin, she was the nicest of the group by far, probably closest I could call a "friend" in this hell-hole. Then again I've seen her at her worst...once and it scared me and that's saying something. I snorted at her comment.

"Well it's not like he couldn't get himself one, plus as he loves saying that I don't "own" him or control what he does, it's not like we're obligated to go together. He's just being a prat." I said making the other girls snicker.

"Maybe he went stag so he could dance with the Gryffindors but not actually _be_ with them." some girl behind me said with a laugh. Mary was her name...Meggie? Whatever. I laughed.

"You honestly think Draco would be caught dead dancing with a Gryffie?" I said.

"Who knows, the head girl and the head boy are usually obligated to dance aren't they? So that's Granger and then I swear yesterday I saw him talking to Ginny Weasely." a third girl cut in.

"Dana are you sure? Maybe he was insulting her?" that was Mary/Meggie again.

"Meiry, I know the look on Weaselette's face when she's being insulted and it doesn't _glow._ Couldn't have been!" was her reply. Oops, guess I was wrong on both names. Oh well.

"Whatever, he's just asking for his family to grill him then. Narcissa is very picky and I can see his dad trying to kill him for even touching a Weasely let along not insulting her."

"Come on Pans, open you're eyes and see what we've done." Dana said. I did as I was told and about fell off my chair. My hair had been pulled into a fancy up-do with curls and ringlets, a few strands framing my face. Flowers had been placed strategically within them and easily matched my baby blue silk dress robes. I had on gentle make-up and I felt like I was staring at another person. How the hell did they manage that? I broke into a smirk.

"Well girls I have to get you a ten."

---------------------

**Harry P.O.V.**

I stood fidgeting in front of the Library. I sometimes found it strange that the Library was bigger than the Great Hall. However right now I was more focused on preventing myself from killing myself before this night even started. Just as it rang 7 o'clock I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Parkinson. On instinct I took a step back and barely caught myself in time to not allow my jaw to drop. _This_ was Parkinson? What the hell? Since when did she actually look...well...attractive? Ugh, now I feel like I should go up myself with Looney Lovegood for actually thinking...that. Cut my brain apart and take out the thought you know? She stopped in front of me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not bad I guess, at least you have class." she muttered. I assumed she was talking about my dress robes.

"Right, let's just get this night of hell over with." I said and held out my arm. She frowned but took it anyway.

"Ready for the big charade?" she asked with a grin. I smirked.

"Of course Pansy dear, we wouldn't want the daily phrophet wouldn't want to think we're forced to be here now would we?"

"Of course not."

---------------------

**Pansy P.O.V.**

The second we walked into the entrance hall, I swear every set of eyes was upon us. I felt like shriveling up and dying as I met the huge eyes of my room mates. Potter on the other hand looked perfectly calm and had a hint of a grin on his face. How the _hell_ could he be calm? Act like this was ok with him? The next thing I knew we were walking through the Great Hall doors and met with flashes and reporters as close to us as I had never imagined and with their eyes the size of eggs asked the dreaded question.

"Mr. Potter, the man we've been waiting for, there was a rumor going around about you and Miss Parkinson, would you like to shed a little light on it for us?"

I about _died._ Then again, I realized that that was nothing compared to what I heard next.

"Well of course, I wouldn't want my readers to be mislead or anything." Potter replied with a strange sparkle in his eyes. That's when I realized what reporter was standing in front of us. _Rita Skeeter._

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely comments, this chapter was strangely easy OO aside from the fact that I accidentally forgot about it. It's strange how I just realized how much Harry cusses in his head ; I guess my head is rubbing off into his. The ball is next chapter obviously. :D

I...just finished HBP and so now it seems like this story will be slightly AU-ish. Damn. Oh well, I'll continue it anyway because I can dream. :P

Disclaimer: OO I DON'T own Harry Potter and co.

Review Responses:

**Coulbauth** - Thanks for the idea, I'll take it into consideration.

**PansyxDraco** - Xx yes, six months is bad. I'm such a terrible person, this chapter was easier to write because there wasn't nearly as much filler needed :D

**gina87** - :D Glad you liked it,

**SlytherinDamian** - You know, you rock :D You have like stuck with my story totally from the beginning even with my sucky updating skills. No I haven't dropped it and I will die before I drop it! oo I think you're reading my mind, that was partly my idea, and Ron _was_ bugging him about asking Pansy :D I love writing fanclub parts, blowing their jelousy out of proportion is amusing to me :D

**ChantalJ** - XD well yes, a year is definately worse XD Wicked professors are fun :D

**The Cheshire Katt** - XD Well you could just look up what you wrote XP Anyway sorry about the long waiting, hopefully this was better?

**DragonSpitfire22 ** - OO sup. XD Anyway that's two people so far whom say Harry for Pansy. True that'd be amusing, we'll have to see :D

**Gweneviere-Oxford** - I'm glad it's funny even with my strange sense of humor. I don't like purely sappy fics so adding humor is always a good way to go. Gah I'm still stuck for the choosing, we'll see how they writing goes. Glad you like!

**Nice** - Yes, I like how they're fighting all the way down :D Mwahaha

**padfootedmoony** - Yes I hope for quick updates to Oo Glad you like :D

**grookill** - OO I thought it was wrong...dangit. Xx Thanks for pointing that out. Don't worry, fanclub groupies never die easily :P I'm starting to like the idea of them falling at the same time, we'll see :D

**szee** - Yes thanks for pointing out my spelling error x.x Yes and evil-ness is fun :D

**Scottiechick-2001** - Mwahahahaha you'll have to see then now won't you! XD

**CMaca** - Of course, Dumbledore always seems to doesn't he? XD We'll see how I feel later about who falls for who :D Hope you liked this chapter!

**PP Ruffie** - Glad you like it, I hope this chapter was as good as the rest seem to have been.

**Tresa** - I'm so happy you liked it, thank you!

**sugarbomb53086** - XD Well I'll try and figure it out, but I agree at Pansy being as hard as nails :D She's one tough cookie to chew :P

**oblivionknight7 **- I'm working on it:P I'll try to keep you sufficiently supplied with Harry/Pansy goodness.

**Sevetenks the Ultimate F** - Glad to hear it, I hope you like this chapter as well even if it was mostly filler again :P

**Painted Black Roses** - Glad you liked it, I impatiently wait for my writing muse to kick me in the bum. :P Anyway it's hard to decide who will fall for who because I can imagine it both ways.

**Fred** - Glad you like it!

**e** - Uhh...well I'm glad you like it and want me to continue, but I'm afraid you won't be seeing any Ron/Hermione at all from me...erm...like EVER. I disagree with the pairing personally and I couldn't possibly write about a pairing I dislike. ; sorry.

**dixie ** - XD glad you like it, sorry about the insane wait here.

**Dungeonfire4** - woah that's one heck of a compliment! I'm glad I changed you're opinon of the pairing :D

**Emma Carlton** - I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was...filler-ific. However I'm not giving up and I promise not to make you all wait so long again! Ball next chapter :D

**Prophet Zackkbum** - thanks so much!

**Christal** - have the thick-headed girl fall first? Hmm I'll take it into consideration, thanks!

**dave-gerecke** - OO sorry about you're keyboard, hope you have a new one XD

**flikchick83 **- update you mean? Well here it is.

**Lord Coake **- eee you're compliments mean so much to me, thank you so much! Woah, eeee I can't think now, thank you!

**Siry pop** - thanks :D I'm glad you like it.

**chunky-01** - of course! thanks.

**wowowow **- XD thank you so much! I'll take you're idea into consideration.

**The Hunter **- thanks so much! 10/10? Oo wow

**the dark icon writers** - eep sorry for the wait, hope you still like it!

**Bluie Twilight Star** - mwahaha I'm having fun, thanks for the review.

**SlytherinPhyrePrincess** - whee thanks.


End file.
